guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Preparations
Overview Quest Summary #Talk to Seamarshal Bendro in the Sun Docks #Talk to Kormir. #Speak to First Spear Dehvad to gain entrance to the Training Area. #Complete Command Training. #Report to Castellan Puuba in the Sunspear Great Hall for further orders. Obtained from :Seamarshal Bendro in the Sun Docks Requirements :Canthan or Tyrian characters only :Sunspears in Kryta or Sunspears in Cantha Reward :*1,500 XP :*15 Sunspear Promotion Points :*Battle Commendation Dialogue :"You must be the foreign recruits Kormir told me to expect. It's good to see so many heroes from beyond these shores coming to our aid. '''Spearmarshal Kormir' is waiting for you in the Plains of Jarin. You should hurry and catch up to her; she seems even more driven than normal these days and probably won't wait around long."'' ::''Accept: "I'm on my way."'' ::''Decline: "Ugh! I need a bath after that long voyage. I'll talk to Kormir once I get rid of this horrible stench!"'' ::''When asked about quest: "Kormir is waiting for you. Lucky for you, she's in a good mood."'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Kormir: "You have answered the call while others prefer to remain in darkness. For that, I, and the entire world for that matter, owe you thanks." :Kormir: "The darkness you faced in your homeland was a long-forgotten evil; ancient and deadly. That malevolent knowledge now spreads, using the minds it touches to rupture reality and flood our realm with tormented minions. It is referred to as Nightfall by some." :Kormir: "Varesh Ossa wishes to bring about Nightfall by weakening the boundaries between our world and the tormented realm of her dark god, Abaddon." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Kormir) :"Ahai! I'm glad you're here. This land is in grave danger. Warmarshal Varesh, leader of the province of Kourna, has slipped into madness. She now worships an evil god named Abaddon, and her power grows every day. Soon her hunger for power will reach beyond Elona and threaten the lands of Cantha and Tyria." :"I need your assistance. Take these heroes and train them. Prepare them for war, and pray to the Five Gods we have the strength and the will to overcome the evil that threatens us all...." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (First Spear Dehvad) :"Heroes are special individuals who train beside you, learn as you learn, and bring a great deal of specialized skills to your side. Once you've learned to train and command them, your Heroes will prove invaluable on your travels." :"After you've completed your training, you will need to report to Castallan sic] Puuba at the Sunspear Great Hall across the Plains of Jarin. Preparations are underway for an assault on Kourna. Puuba will have your assignment for the coming battle." Reward Dialogue :"I hear you handled command training like a true leader. Well done. I'm glad to see you are taking this problem so seriously. We are nearly ready to go on the offensive against Varesh. Speak to me again when you are ready for your assignment in the coming battle." Followup :Securing Champion's Dawn Walkthrough Simply map to Plains of Jarin and talk to Kormir. She is right outside, next to the resurrection shrine. If you want to enlist either of the Zaishen heroes, this is a good opportunity to do so. You must subsequently complete the Command Training quest given by Tactician Haj in Churrhir Fields (easy with level 15 heroes; access through Kamadan) and finally travel to the Sunspear Great Hall to collect the reward. Notes *This quest unlocks Koss, Dunkoro, Melonni and Tahlkora. *When you gain the heroes, you will also obtain the following customized items: **A Protective Icon with energy +10, an attribute requirement of 7 Divine Favor and halves casting time of spells (Chance: 10%). **A Protective Rod with 10-17, an attribute requirement of 7 Divine Favor and halves skill recharge of spells (Chance: 10%). **A Suntouched Scythe with 9-31 damage, an attribute requirement of 7 and damage +10% while Enchanted. **A Holy Branch with energy +8, 10-17 fire damage, an attribute requirement of 7 Divine Favor, halves skill recharge of spells (Chance: 15%) and Energy +3 (while Enchanted). **A Machete with 13-17 damage, an attribute requirement of 7 Swordmanship and damage +10% (while in a Stance). **A Tribal Shield with 13 Armor, an attribute requirement of 7 Tactics and Health +20.\ *Additionally each hero will come equipped with the following: **Koss→ Machete: Slashing Dmg 2-3; Tribal Shield: Armor +5 **Melonni→ Suntouched Scythe: Slashing Dmg 9-18 (req 3 Scythe) **Tahlkora→ Protective Rod: Fire Dmg: 8-13 (req 5 DF), HCT Prot 20%; Protective Icon: Energy+8, Prot +1 20% **Dunkoro→ Holy Branch; Energy+5, Fire Dmg: 5-8 (req 1 DF) *They are all customized. The weapons you are given are better than these weapons. *At one point, the customized weapons obtained from this quest did not have the standard 20% damage bonus of customized weapons. This bug has been fixed, however it is currently not known whether the existing weapons have been updated. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Sunspear points